The Morning After
by Valiox
Summary: The aftermath of Kennen and Teemo's drunken nighttime shenanigans. Short little fic I wrote, M for one instance of language and implied sexual content.


**I'm not a good romance author, but I've always wanted to write a fic like this. I don't really write mushy, romantic scenes, so I put my little spin on it. I hope it came out to your liking, reader.**

* * *

The sunlight streamed into Teemo's bedroom, the gentle light contrasting against the quiet disarray of the scene. A nightstand had been upended and shoved in front of the shut door as a makeshift barricade, and empty cans of Graggy Ice lay strewn about the room. The bed, laying against the wall in the corner closest to the window, had been violently torn apart. The blankets, usually neatly made and tucked in, had been thrown around and sloppily placed back together, judging from the wrinkles and suspicious wet spots that were more than likely not beer. More interesting than this chaos, however, was the small, somewhat badger-like creature lying amidst the debris.

Teemo opened his eyes ever so slightly, groaning as the light stabbed at his eyes through the royal purple curtains. Realizing with a shock that he was completely naked, he sat up a tad in his bed and pulled the sheets up to his stomach, absentmindedly running the tip of his tongue over his chapped lips as he surveyed his bedroom. He took a small bottle labeled "Gragas's Morning After" from the windowsill and took a swig, his hangover slowly subsiding. Placing the bottle back in it's previous position, he lay on his side, facing toward the door to avoid the light, and tried to remember the events of the previous night.

He remembered... a celebration after a huge victory for Ionia at the Institute, involving copious amounts of alcohol. He remembered having a (very) intoxicated Ionian summoner create a portal to the island city-state so he and a few yordle friends could continue the party at a local tavern. He remembered bringing someone home.

As he recollected, he heard a sound. It was very soft at first, so soft Teemo thought he had imagined it. As he listened, he heard it again. There was no mistaking it this time, it was the sound of someone snoring.

Gingerly gripping the edge of the bed with one hand, Teemo slowly rose his head to view the floor next to him. Kennen lay spread eagled on the floor, his head facing the door and snoring softly. His mask had been removed and he was devoid of any other clothing besides a white towel that had been thrown over him, acting as both a blanket and a loincloth.

It took Teemo a moment to put two and two together through his hungover haze, but his eyes widened as he remembered the final piece of the puzzle.

He and Kennen had _sex_. And judging by the state the bedroom was in, it was pretty rough.

Teemo didn't know what to think. Yordles fell in love regardless of gender, but he had always nursed a soft spot for Tristana - or at least he thought he did. How could he do...it...with Kennen, his best friend? It wasn't as though he was disgusted, but the idea of performing such an intimate act with a Yordle he had known since they were kids made him uneasy.

"Psst. Kennen. Kennen. Get up." Teemo whispered. The ninja stirred and lifted his head, squinting in the bright light as Teemo had done.

"Can you...tell Leona to go away, I-I gots a headache..." he said hoarsely. Grabbing the bottle back off the windowsill, Teemo slowly rolled off the bed. He squatted down, still naked, and put his face inches from Kennen's. He poured a bit of the liquid into the ninja's mouth. When he saw clarity beginning to return to his friend's eyes, he said, "Kennen, I don't know everything that happened last night, but you and I, we...well, fucked. I'm sorry it happened and I hope this doesn't hurt our friendship too much, but I..."

Kennen cut him off. "...and?" He spoke in the same raspy tone. "So what? We were drunk and horny, it happens all the time. No big deal. Besides,"

He leaned forward and kissed Teemo deeply. Whether it was from shock or something else, the scout did not pull away or try to stop it. After a few seconds Kennen pulled away, leaving Teemo wide eyed and stunned. "...did you feel anything from that?" he finished his sentence with a smirk.

Teemo stared at his friend. Kennen had never shown any signs of being...flirty. The ninja usually avoided showing an overflow of emotion, as was considered proper in the Kinkou - but Yordles were naturally emotional creatures. As Teemo searched for a logical explanation for recent occurances, Kennen laughed - a gravelly, yet highly pleasing sound to Teemo's ears - and lunged forward, landing on the scout's chest and pinning him to the ground.

"You're too easy to read...and you think too much." Kennen said with a sly grin, and darted his face toward Teemo's. The yordles kissed again, and this time Teemo knew what to do. He wrenched his arms free of Kennen's grip and grabbed him around the waist, flipping him over onto his back and scattering the nearby cans with a cacophony of clattering. Teemo allowed himself a small smile, and Kennen grinned before they kissed again, for the third time, and Teemo was sure of it this time; he was in love with his best friend.

Tristana was going to kill him.


End file.
